Parenthood
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Corazon was supposed to keep kids away from the Donquixote Pirates, not take them in. But when he finds an abandoned baby that's less than a year old, he couldn't just leave him there. Thus began his role as a parent. [COMPLETED]
1. Adopted

**Parenthood**

 **Title:** Parenthood  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon was supposed to keep kids away from the Donquixote Pirates, not take them in. But when he finds an abandoned baby that's less than a year old, he couldn't just leave him there. Thus began his role as a parent.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Adopted**

It had been a whole year since he had first infiltrated his older brother's crew, receiving the codename Corazon after his predecessor, Vergo, was sent on a secret mission. Despite being the captain's younger brother, Doflamingo refused to tell Corazon about the mission he sent Vergo on.

Now here he was, wandering the streets of a small town on an island the Donquixote Pirates had stopped by. The ship needed to restock on supplies and the log pose needed to reset to the next island, which would take a few days. As he decided to stop by an alley to lean against the wall to smoke, he heard a soft cry. Corazon paused, the flame of his lighter not even having touched his cigarette yet.

 _'I must be hearing things,'_ Corazon thought but he heard the sound once more, this time a bit louder. _'Where is that sound coming from and what's making it?'_

He heard the cry once more and pinpointed the source as a dumpster. Curious, Corazon looked inside. Of course he saw a large amount of trash consisting of old newspapers, foods that were half-eaten or rotten, plastic bags, an abandoned baby… _'Wait,'_ Corazon turned back to what he had just seen. _'An abandoned baby!?'_

The infant was wrapped poorly in old worn out cloths. He was covered in dirt and trash, squirming around in uncomfortableness. Corazon carefully removed most of the trash and picked the boy up. _'I…I can't bring him back to the ship. I'm supposed to keep kids away from the crew so they don't join. But…I can't just leave him here or he'll die!'_

"Wah…" The weakness of the baby's cry tore Corazon's heart in two.

XXX

Corazon was the first to return to the ship. Jora had stayed back to take care of Dellinger and was surprised to see Corazon. "You're back early," Corazon walked over to her and motioned to the child in his arms. Once Jora caught sight of how bad the condition was, she gasped in shocked. "What happened to this poor boy!?"

Corazon held up a note he had prepared before coming back. **"Abandoned in a dumpster,"**

"I'll clean him up and get him clean clothes right away!" Jora said, taking the boy from him. "You keep watch of Dellinger—and no you cannot hit him!"

XXX

The rest of the crew returned to the ship and heard a cry. Jora was frantically preparing a bottle of milk. Dellinger was seated in his high chair but he wasn't the one crying. "Jora, do we have another baby?" Doflamingo asked.

"Corazon brought back a kid," Jora answered, mixing the formula with the water and shaking it up. That's when the crying stopped. "Corazon's the only one with him! He better not have dropped the child!"

Jora picked up Dellinger and the bottle, heading to the living room. Corazon was gently cradling the infant, slowly rocking him back and forth. But that wasn't the most shocking part; the Donquixote Pirates noticed that Corazon was _singing_.

 _Hush little baby don't say a word,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird.  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring. _

Although he sung the lullaby softly, they all heard him clearly.

 _And if that diamond ring is brass,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass.  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat._

The baby in his arms was slowly closing his eyes, being lulled to sleep.

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull.  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

The baby was now fully asleep, but Corazon finished the lullaby.

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart.  
And if that horse and cart falls down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town. _

Corazon then noticed the stares from the other. He stood up, carefully walking over to Jora and held the baby out to her. Jora handed Dellinger to Gladius before taking the other boy. The baby immediately woke up and began to thrash around, crying loudly despite his malnutrition. Jora tried to get the baby to drink from the bottle, but the baby refused. "Come on," Jora urged. "You need to drink or you'll still be hungry!"

"Why not let Corazon feed him?" Doflamingo suggested.

Corazon raised a brow at his brother. **"What?"**

"Corazon, we know you can talk," Doflamingo told him. "Also, that baby stopped crying when you sang to him,"

Corazon took the baby back and the baby's cries died down. He then held the bottle of milk to his mouth and the baby drank hungrily. Corazon cleared his throat before speaking. "Uh…what do I do now?"

"I'll tuck him into one of the spare cribs we have," Once Jora took hold of the boy, he began to cry again.

"Wah!"

"Why won't he stop crying?" Jora tried to rock the boy but he continued to thrash to get out of her hold. "Come on, I won't hurt you,"

"I'm gonna go to my room," Corazon started to leave.

As Corazon got farther, the baby cried louder. "UWAH!"

"Corazon, come over here," Doflamingo ordered.

Corazon walked over to his brother. "What?"

Doflamingo took the baby and handed him to Corazon. The baby sniffled and clung tightly onto Corazon's shirt, glaring at the others. "Congratulations little brother!" Doflamingo grinned. "You're a dad now!"

 _'…What?'_

* * *

 **Give me some prompts that you want Papa Cora and Baby Law to experience! Some examples are:  
-Baby Law gets sick.  
-Corazon loses Law on a trip to town, causing him to panic.**

 **Why am I starting new stories even though I haven't finished many?  
It gives me another story to focus on when I need a break from others. If I keep focusing on one story too long, I will lose motivation quicker.**

 **Baby Law and Dellinger will most likely have a brotherly relationship in this story.**


	2. Feeding and Bathing

**Parenthood**

 **Title:** Parenthood  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon was supposed to keep kids away from the Donquixote Pirates, not take them in. But when he finds an abandoned baby that's less than a year old, he couldn't just leave him there. Thus began his role as a parent.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Feeding and Bathing**

"I don't like kids," Corazon refused.

"But you were the one that brought him here," Doflamingo pointed out.

"The brat was pitiful," Corazon told his older brother. "He was in a dumpster and covered in trash,"

"If you don't take responsibility and care for him, we'll have to return him to that dumpster," Doflamingo threatened.

Corazon knew that his brother was cruel, after all he had murdered their father. But Corazon didn't think that Doflamingo would abandon an infant. Due to the older Donquixote having a smile as a poker face and his eyes being constantly covered with sunglasses, Corazon couldn't tell if Doflamingo was bluffing or not. The klutz looked down to the boy in his arms who stared back up at him with wide eyes. He couldn't abandon him. He just looked too innocent! The Marine sighed. "I'll take care of him,"

"So," Doflamingo gently ruffled the boy's hair. "What's my nephew's name?"

"There was a note with him!" Jora quickly rustled through the rags that the boy had been wrapped in and took out a piece of worn out paper.

 _To whomever finds my son,_

 _Please take care of him. I know it was cruel to leave him in a dumpster but I had to hide him while I lead them away. They would've killed him if they found out where we were from! Please…whoever you are…have pity on my son and care for him! His name is Trafalgar D. Water Law!_

"D?" Corazon reread the initial. "Doffy, do you remember what our parents told us when we were kids?"

"The D will blow up a storm," Doflamingo laughed. "So what? You honestly believe that? Corazon, he's just a kid. We'll raise him as one of our own so he won't be trouble for us,"

 _'D is god's worst enemy,'_ Corazon thought. _'But then again, Doffy and I are not 'gods' anymore. We were stripped of that title long ago so that shouldn't affect us…right?'_

"Welcome to the family, Donquixote Law," Doflamingo told his new nephew.

XXX

Law was seated in a high chair next to Dellinger. Jora was teaching Corazon how to prepare the formula. "It's really simple-zamasu," Jora said. "The container will tell you the ratio of water to formula powder," She spooned some powder into Dellinger's bottle.

Corazon mimicked the action, though most of the powder ended up outside the bottle and on his hand and the table when he did it too fast. "Uh…I'm pretty sure it'll be fine?"

Jora just sighed. "Now we have to add some water-zamasu," She walked over to the sink and started to fill Dellinger's baby bottle.

After Jora had finished filling Dellinger's bottle, Corazon walked towards the sink to fill Law's. However, he ended up somehow tripping over air atoms and fell backwards. Law's bottle of powder wasn't the only thing to go flying, but rather it was the entire container of baby formula. It landed in the middle of the table, a large cloud going into the air. When everything had settled, the two babies were giggling, baby powder in their hair, on their face, on their clothes, and on their skin.

"I should've known," Jora groaned. "Guess it's bath time for the both of them,"

XXX

Bath time was chaos. Dellinger loved being in the water but Law was the opposite; he _hated_ baths. He thrashed and squirmed around in Corazon's hold. "Stay still, Law!" Corazon ordered but earned a kick to the face from the child.

Dellinger was giggling at the predicament. He splashed a small wave of water at the other boy and his father. Law pouted and wanted revenge; he kicked wildly in the water to splash towards Dellinger. This eventually turned into an all-out splashing war. Both adults and children were soaking wet.

Somehow, Jora and Corazon managed to finish bathing and clothing the two infants. They joined the rest of the family in the dining room, they have been waiting for them before they started dinner. "The mess in the kitchen was cleaned up," Senor Pink informed. "And I made two bottles of formula mix for the little ones. We also brought another high chair out for Law,"

"Who are you calling a beautiful mermaid-zamasu?" Jora asked even though no one had called her that.

Corazon plopped down in his usual seat and placed Law in his high chair. Law was pouting at being placed in the chair, wanting to be in Corazon's arms. Jora held the bottle to Dellinger's mouth, Dellinger happily drinking it. Corazon mimicked the action, holding the other bottle to Law's mouth. But Law pushed it away. Corazon tried to let Law drink again but this time the baby threw the bottle at Corazon's head.

Dellinger laughed in delight, throwing his empty bottle of milk at Corazon too. "Ha!"

Corazon picked up Law's bottle and placed it back on the table. "Come on Law, you need to drink,"

Law made a grabbing motion towards Corazon. "Uwah!"

"He wants you to carry him-zamasu," Jora told Corazon. "Dellinger makes that motion when he wants to be picked up,"

Corazon carefully picked his son up and held the bottle once more to Law's mouth. The infant was more compliant this time; he drank it hungrily. Once he was finished, he let out a small burp and then nuzzled into Corazon's black feathered coat. "Dada…"

Corazon's expression turned into that of shock. "Corazon what the hell is with that expression!?"

"He…he called me dad!" Corazon stuttered. "He called me dad!"

Everyone face palmed their selves. Was this guy really Doflamingo's younger brother by blood? They had such opposite personalities.

* * *

 **And here's chapter two! More chapters will be posted in the future! They won't really be in chronological order anymore, just snippets of Law's childhood ranging from infancy to teenagehood.**


	3. Sick Part I

**Parenthood**

 **Title:** Parenthood  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon was supposed to keep kids away from the Donquixote Pirates, not take them in. But when he finds an abandoned baby that's less than a year old, he couldn't just leave him there. Thus began his role as a parent.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Sick Part I**

 **Law: 4 years old**

Four year old Law was acting different today. When he woke up this morning, he was still extremely tired. The boy had been asleep for over ten hours yet he was still tired. In fact, he seemed pretty weak. "Law, are you alright?" Corazon asked his son worriedly.

"'m fine," Law mumbled, picking up his fork to eat his bacon and eggs.

"Are you sure?" Corazon questioned.

"Yeah," Law muttered. "Just kinda tired,"

But little Law was lying to his father and the rest of his family. He wasn't fine and wasn't just "kinda" tired. He felt like crap and was exhausted. His throat was aching and his head felt like a Sea King was constantly ramming against it. But he lied to his family to keep them from worrying about him. However, he had been too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice his uncle putting a hand to his forehead.

"You're burning up, Law," Doflamingo said, his signature maniacal smile not present. Instead, it had been replaced with a frown of worry. "No training for you today,"

"I'm fine," Law got up from his seat, swaying. His eyes were half-closed and unfocused. "See…" But he fell, collapsing to the ground.

"Law!" Corazon rushed to his son's side, cradling him. His son's skin was pale and his breaths were short and shallow.

XXX

Law was lying in bed, a blush clearly prominent due to his fever. Corazon sat in a chair next to him. "Law…"

Baby 5 came in with a container of cold water and a washcloth. She set the container on the table and dipped the washcloth into it, squeezing the excess out before placing it on Law's forehead. "Young Master said that it'll be at least a few more days before we reach the nearest island,"

"Thank you Baby 5," Corazon said. It was one of the rare times that he didn't hit the girl. Corazon was too worried about his son to care about his mission. Donquixote Trafalgar D. Water Law came first and his mission came second.

The twelve year old nodded. "I'll come back when Jora has finished making the soup," She then left.

"Law…" Corazon whispered, putting a hand to the boy's cheek. He grew even more worried once he felt how warm they were.

"Daddy…" Law rasped. His voice was weak and hoarse from the sickness.

"Shh, don't talk," Corazon told his son. "It'll be alright. We'll take you to see the doctor soon,"

"Hurts…" Law motioned to his throat and then his chest. "Hurts a lot…"

"I know it hurts," It broke Corazon's heart in two to see his son so weak. "I wish I could take the pain away from you and suffer in your stead,"

There was the soft creaking of the door, signaling that Baby 5 had returned like she said she would. She carried a tray with two bowls of soup. "Young Master told me to bring your lunch here too, Cora-san,"

"Thank you," Corazon said once more.

Baby 5 then left without saying anything else. She and Buffalo wouldn't play pranks on Corazon until Law was feeling better. In fact, they didn't even bother to laugh when the klutz fell down or accidentally set himself on fire anymore. The mood was just too tense for laughter and everyone was too worried about Law.

For once, Corazon finally remembered that some liquids were hot. He blew the soup gently as to help cool it down faster and not blow all the contents of the spoon away. He then held it to Law's mouth. "Say ah,"

But Law turned away a bit. "Not hungry…"

"Law you need to eat," Corazon told him. "If you don't eat, you won't get better. Besides, this is Jora's chicken soup. She only cooks this for sick family members and it tastes terrific. I remember having this once before when I was sick, but after that she wouldn't cook it anymore for me. So come on Law, at least drink some of the soup,"

Law opened his mouth a bit and sipped the soup from the spoon.

"It tastes good, right?" Corazon asked. As he continued to feed Law, he began to quietly sing a lullaby.

 _Sweet little child no need tears  
There is nothing to fear_

 _Sweet little child do not fret  
For there is not a single threat_

 _Sweet little child do not whine  
Grow up to be very benign_

 _Sweet little child not a peep  
Come on it is time to sleep_

Law had finished drinking all of his soup and was now quietly dozing off, which was a good thing since his body needed lots of rest. Corazon quietly placed Law's empty bowl and spoon on the tray and create a sound barrier around Law. He then proceeded to consume his own bowl of soup.

XXX

Before they had even reached the island, the family already knew why Law was sick. A white patch had begun to form on his chest. "Amber Lead Disease," Doflamingo deduced.

"That means that Law's from Flevance," Corazon whispered. "Doffy…we need to find a cure,"

"You know just as well as I do that there is no cure," Doflamingo told him.

"Then I'll take him to every damn hospital!" Corazon shouted. "One of them will have a cure, they've got to!"

"Corazon," Doflamingo put a hand to his brother's shoulder. "Flevance was destroyed four years ago because everyone believed that it was contagious. There is no cure, but if he's lucky we'll come across a Devil Fruit that can heal him. For now, there's nothing much we can do,"

Corazon clenched his teeth. _'Law…'_

* * *

 **Originally it was just going to be the flu but I decided to add the Amber Lead Disease into the story.  
I think I'll make Sick Part II a few chapters after this one. I plan on having Law encounter bread for the first time in chapter four.**


	4. Bread and Swords

**Parenthood**

 **Title:** Parenthood  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon was supposed to keep kids away from the Donquixote Pirates, not take them in. But when he finds an abandoned baby that's less than a year old, he couldn't just leave him there. Thus began his role as a parent.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Bread and Swords**

 **Law: 1 year old**

Corazon and Jora were going to town to buy more baby supplies for Law. Law pouted at not being allowed to go with them, having been left with Doflamingo. His stomach growled hungrily. "Hungwy…"

"What do you want to eat, Law?" Doflamingo asked.

"Dunno," Law answered.

"How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Doflamingo grabbed two slices of bread, spreading peanut butter on one piece and jelly on the other, before assembling it. He placed it on a plate in front of his nephew.

Law made a face of disgust. "No!"

"How can you not like a PB and J-dasuyan?" Buffalo questioned. Law swatted the sandwich, sending it flying to Buffalo. Buffalo caught it and began to eat it. "Thanks-dasuyan!"

"How about a ham and cheese sandwich?" Doflamingo went to the fridge and grabbed the container of ham and a slice of cheese, combining them with the bread to make another sandwich.

"No!" Law cried out again, throwing the sandwich into the air.

"More for me then!" Buffalo caught it too.

"How about a tuna sandwich?" But that was rejected too.

Now Law was crying loudly. "Waw hungwy!"

XXX

Corazon had just finished paying for all the supplies when his ears perked up. "Is something wrong?" Jora asked.

"Law's crying," Corazon said.

"You must be hearing things-zamasu," Jora said. "He's all the way back on the ship with Young Master,"

"No, I'm a hundred percent sure it's Law," Corazon grabbed the bags and ran to the door…only to end up tripping. He quickly recovered and started to run again.

XXX

"Law!" Corazon stumbled into the kitchen, dropping the bags of supplies and rushing to his son, picking him up. "Doffy, what the hell did you do!?"

"He was hungry so I made him some sandwiches," Doflamingo answered. "But he doesn't want any of them,"

Corazon gasped and glared at him. "You tried to give him the food of evil!?"

"Food of evil?" Doflamingo then sighed. "Don't tell me you've been teaching your son that bread is evil,"

"It is evil!" Corazon snapped.

"I know you don't like bread since we got beat up over stealing a loaf as kids, but bread isn't evil," Doflamingo told his brother.

"Wed ebul!" Law glared at his uncle.

XXX

 **Law: 2 years old**

Once again, Corazon had to leave Law with Doflamingo to get more supplies. This time, the two were tagging along with Diamante who was going to a swords shop. "Remember Law," Doflamingo said. "Don't touch any of the swords,"

"Okay," Law nodded.

As they entered the shop, the two adults could already tell it was old. However, judging by the blades on display they knew the owner kept the blades well taken care of. "Hello there," The owner, an old man, greeted. "I am the owner of this fine establishment. Feel free to look around for any sword you desire,"

"Okay!" Law ran over to the display cases.

"Law," Doflamingo warned. "Don't touch the swords,"

"Waw won't!" Law claimed. "Waw wook!"

"Uh…is it wise to bring a child here?" The owner questioned. "These swords are very sharp,"

"He won't touch them," Doflamingo said.

Diamante looked at the other displays. "Hmm…" He was staring at a sword with a golden guard, a golden pommel with an emerald diamond, and a red hilt. "I'll take this one,"

"A very good choice sir," The owner took out a key and unlocked the glass case, bringing the weapon to the counter. He looked down to the boy who was fixated on one sword. "Do you like that sword?"

"Unca Floppy?" Law asked.

"What is it?" Doflamingo also looked down to him.

"Waw wand Kikoku,"

Doflamingo blinked. "Who's Kikoku?"

Law pointed at the sword he was looking at. "Dat ish Kikoku," Kikoku was a long nodachi with an oblong-shaped hilt trimmed with short white fur, a purple grip with two white rings around it, and a yellow pommel. The scabbard was black and decorated with white crosses from the opening to the bottom. A small piece of red rope was tied near the opening.

"Boy…" The owner had paled, as if he had seen a ghost. "How do you know the sword's name?"

"Kikoku tell Waw Kikoku ish Kikoku," Law answered innocently. "Kikoku say so,"

"That blade," The owner told the three in a serious tone. "It's a cursed blade. It's killed many of the people who have bought him before, but he has never once said a word to anyone,"

"Fufufu that means Law is special," Doflamingo smirked. "We'll take the nodachi too,"

XXX

"A nodachi?" Jora asked Doflamingo. "Young Master, I didn't think you were the type to use swords,"

"I'm not," Doflamingo claimed. "The nodachi belongs to Law,"

"What?" Corazon placed the bags on the table. "Doffy, why the hell did you buy a sword for Law!?"

"The sword was calling him," Doflamingo answered.

"Kikoku ish Waw's!" Law declared. He was still too young and not strong enough to pick the sword up.

"No, nope!" Corazon grabbed the nodachi. "I'm returning this. Law can't have it,"

"Waw's!" Law pouted. The sword started to shake and fell out of Corazon's grip forcefully, moving towards Law. Law happily rubbed the sword. "Yay! Kikoku ish Waw's! Daddy no take Kikoku!"

"Corazon, Diamante will train him how to handle a sword," Doflamingo assure his younger brother. "He'll be a great swordsman. Besides, he'll need to protect himself when we're not with him,"

"I'll stay with my baby until the end of time!" Corazon shouted.

"He'll eventually grow up," Doflamingo pointed out. "He needs skills in combat in case we encounter enemy pirate crews or Marines,"

* * *

 **So that was Law's first reaction to bread and how he got Kikoku.**


	5. A Tooth, A Bear, A Crew

**Parenthood**

 **Title:** Parenthood  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon was supposed to keep kids away from the Donquixote Pirates, not take them in. But when he finds an abandoned baby that's less than a year old, he couldn't just leave him there. Thus began his role as a parent.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Tooth, A Bear, A Crew**

 **Law: 3 years old**

Law and Dellinger were best friends. Hell, they would even call each other brothers. At first, Corazon didn't really like the idea but then thought that Law needs to be around kids his own age. Dellinger was best suited for the age group since Baby Five was about eight years older than Law and Buffalo was about fourteen years older.

Law and Dellinger were playing in the toy room. Because the floor was padded with soft foam, the adults were able to complete their other tasks while leaving them unsupervised. There were stuffed animals, plushy spheres, as well as a lot of pretend toys. There were a few books for when they were going to start learning how to read.

Leaving them alone was a terrible idea.

They were constantly throwing the balls and stuffed animals, as if it were a game of dodgeball. The two toddlers were laughing as they continued their game. Dellinger bumped into the small bookshelf and caused a few books to fall. Not knowing what he was about to throw was a book and not a plush ball, Dellinger launched it at the other toddler. Oh, and he couldn't exactly control his strength yet.

The small book hit Law straight in the face. Law fell on his bottom and the book dropped to the side. Something loose was in his mouth and he spat it out. In his hand was a tooth, covered in saliva and blood. Crimson fluid started to bleed from the empty spot in the boy's mouth.

Law did not understand what was going on. The only thing he knew was that it was hurting.

Dellinger waddled over to his adoptive brother. "Law, why stop? No wanna play anymore?"

Law showed the tooth to Dellinger. "Dis fall out," He spat to the side, saliva and blood wetting the foam. "Icky water in mouth,"

Dellinger stared at the tooth. "You okay," Dellinger focused and managed to pop one of his human teeth out, it being quickly replaced by a sharper Fighting Fish tooth. "See? Sharp tooth here when not sharp tooth not,"

Law opened his mouth. "I get sharp tooth?"

Dellinger looked into his best friend's mouth and stared at the empty spot where the tooth used to be. All he saw was blood on that spot. "No. You no get sharp tooth,"

"No sharp tooth?" Law sniffled. "It hurt and no sharp tooth but Law tooth fall out...It hurt a lot…"

Dellinger began to tear up too. "B-Buffalo said blood can mean dead or about to dead,"

"Law dying!?" Law's eyes widened.

 _"You're not dying!"_

"Kikoku say Law not dying," Law told his brother.

"Kikoku no more teeth!" Dellinger argued. "Kikoku wrong!" He wiped the snot and tears with the back of his hand. "Law is…Law is…"

"Law dying!" Law began to full on bawl.

Now Dellinger was crying too. "Dell don't want Law die!"

The loud wails alerted the adults and they rushed to the room. "Law, what's wrong?" Corazon knelt down beside him. He then noticed the tooth in the boy's hand. "You lost a tooth?"

"Law dying!" Dellinger screamed.

"Dying?" Corazon blinked.

"Law no not sharp tooth but sharp tooth not there!" Dellinger sobbed. "Blood mean dead or about dead!"

"Law's not dying," Corazon assured. "He just lost a tooth,"

Jora saw the book near Law. "Dellinger, did you throw the book at Law?"

"W-We play throw stuff," Dellinger said. "Now Law dying!"

"I just said he's not dying," Corazon repeated. "The impact caused Law's tooth to fall out,"

"But no sharp tooth," Dellinger pointed out.

"Not everyone has sharp teeth like you, Dellinger," Doflamingo chuckled. "Corazon, go get Law cleaned up and put some gauze where his tooth used to be,"

XXX

"Law, you're okay now," Corazon patted his son's back. "Just keep the gauze there to help stop the bleeding,"

"Law no die?" Law sniffled.

"Of course not," Corazon assured. "I won't let you die, no matter what,"

"Law want a pet," Law said.

"A pet?" Corazon asked. "Uh…we'll have to ask Doffy,"

"Law want pet!" Law repeated.

"Alright, alright, we'll go into town to buy you a pet," Corazon gave in.

XXX

Corazon and Law returned to the El Flamenco about an hour later with a young polar bear mink. "What's with the bear?" Doflamingo asked.

"Law want pet!" Law answered. "Dis Bepo!"

"We eat Bepo?" Dellinger asked, showing his sharp teeth.

"No!" Law wrapped his arms around the bear. "He mine! No eat! He pet! He fluffy friend,"

Dellinger's grin disappeared. "Law's new friend? Dell not friend now?"

"Dell is brother!" Law declared.

Doflamingo walked passed his brother and nephew, snatching two boys from behind some barrels. "And who do we have here?"

One boy was four years old while the other was five. "Put us down!"

"You followed us!?" Corazon exclaimed.

"We're gonna stay with our captain!" The boy wearing a penguin hat declared.

"Yeah!" The boy wearing the orca hat agreed.

"Yay! They're other pets!" Law declared.

"Pets?" Corazon turned to his son. "Law, they're not animals,"

"Flightless bird!" He pointed to Penguin. They all wondered how he could pronounce flightless but not penguin. "Whale killing dolphin!" He pointed to Shachi.

"Captain!" The two called towards Law.

"Captain?" Gladius questioned. "Law's not the captain,"

"They want to follow Law because he has a cursed sword that nearly killed them when they tried to steal Kikoku," Corazon explained. "They think of Law as the captain of a crew,"

"Fufufu," Doflamingo finally let the two kids go. "So what's your guys' crew name?"

"Heart Pirates!" Law declared. "We the Heart Pirates!" He then held up a drawing. "This is Jolly Roger!"

* * *

 **Should we have a jealous Dellinger next chapter?**

 **Keep on submitting as many prompt for this fanfiction as you can think of. I want to have some happy chapters before** _ **Sick Part II.**_


	6. Dellinger is Jealous

**Parenthood**

 **Title:** Parenthood  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon was supposed to keep kids away from the Donquixote Pirates, not take them in. But when he finds an abandoned baby that's less than a year old, he couldn't just leave him there. Thus began his role as a parent.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Dellinger is Jealous**

 **Law: 3 years old**

"So who are these other guys?" Penguin asked Law.

"This is Daddy," Law pointed to Corazon.

"Hi Daddy!" Shachi and Penguin said to Corazon.

"I am not your guys' father!" Corazon snapped, grabbing the two. "You both are leaving right now!"

"Pen-gin and Shoppy big brothers!" Law declared.

"No Law," Corazon told his son. "They are not your big brothers. Dellinger is your only brother,"

"Yeah!" Dellinger agreed. "Law is Dell brother,"

"More brothers!" Law responded. "Bigger family!"

"No!" Dellinger refused. "Dell is Law brother! No more brothers!"

"More brothers!" Law repeated. "But no mean to Bepo!"

"We won't!" The two nodded.

"You're not a normal polar bear, are you?" Doflamingo asked. "You're a mink from Zou,"

"I'm sorry!" Bepo looked down apologetically.

"I said you two are not coming with us!" Corazon snapped at Penguin and Shachi.

"Daddy?" Law stared at Corazon with wide glassy eyes. "No more brothers?"

"No…" Corazon tried to resist the sad puppy eyes. "No mo…No…" The puppy eyes got larger and teary. "Fine. Yes, you have more brothers,"

"Hooray!" The three boys cheered.

"Fufufu, you have two new sons now Corazon," Doflamingo chuckled.

"I hate kids," Corazon mumbled. This time he was honest rather than the other times when he just wanted the kids to leave and not join the Donquixote Pirates.

"You kept on claiming that but you adopted Law," Doflamingo reminded. "Your son is softening your heart, little brother,"

"This is Uncle Doffy," Law pointed to the pink feathered coat wearing blonde. "He Daddy's big brother,"

"Hi Uncle Doffy!"

"Fufufu, welcome to the family kids," Doflamingo messed up the two's hair.

XXX

"Silence," Corazon created a sound barrier when he was alone in his room. "Crap, crap, crap!" He paced around his quarters. "This is bad, really bad! I'm supposed to keep kids away! I'm supposed to prevent them from becoming pirates! What am I going to do now!?"

"Cora-san?" Dellinger stood on the edge of the sound barrier, barely inside.

"Dellinger, when did you get here?" Corazon quickly undid the sound barrier.

"Now," Dellinger answered. "I no like Penguin and Shachi. I no want them here,"

"I don't want them here either," Corazon agreed. "But Law wants them here,"

"No!" Dellinger refused, stomping his foot. "They steal Law away from Dell! Law is Dell brother only!"

"We need to get rid of them both," Corazon told the human-Fighting Fish Fishman hybrid. An idea popped into his head and a wicked grin formed.

"Are you copying Young Master?" Dellinger asked.

"What? No!" Corazon shook his head. "I have an idea. Dellinger, you and I are going to beat those two up so they get scared and run away,"

"Like you try do with Buffalo and Baby 5?" Dellinger asked.

"Yeah," Corazon nodded. "They're just kids. They'll cry and then leave,"

Now Dellinger was grinning. "Let get rid!"

XXX

Corazon and Dellinger rejoined the others. "Law, they can be your brothers _if_ they don't run away whenever we beat them up,"

"Like Buffalo and Baby 5?" Law asked.

"Yeah," Corazon nodded once more. "A pirate ship is no place for weaklings or crybabies,"

"We're no weaklings nor are we crybabies!" The two kid shouted.

XXX

Throughout the day, Corazon and Dellinger tried to get the two boys to leave. Corazon would punch or kick them and Dellinger would try to ram them with his horns, but both of the boys dodged all of their attacks. They needed help.

So they recruited Baby 5 and Buffalo to prank them. However, when Penguin and Shachi fell victim to the pranks, they just laughed at each other's demise. The four and five year old were immune to attacks and pranks it seemed.

Dellinger was curled up in his bed, sniffling. Law was going to take a nap when he heard Dellinger crying. "Dell?" Law called. "What wrong?"

"You no like Dell anymore!" Dellinger accused. "You get Shoppy and Pen-gin now! You no want Dell brother!"

Law blinked, confused. "Dell is brother,"

"Liar!" Dellinger turned to him angrily. "You play with Shoppy and Pen-gin! You no play with Dell! You like them more than Dell!"

"Dell is brother," Law repeated. "Shoppy is brother. Pen-gin is brother. Bepo is pet-brother. We all brothers," Law hugged Dellinger. "Dell no need cry. Dell always be Law brother. Family get bigger but Dell always be Law brother,"

XXX

"It looks like you've given up on getting rid of Shachi and Penguin," Doflamingo said to his brother.

"Law would be saddened and you know I would do anything for my son," Corazon watched as the four kids and polar bear played on the deck. "Besides, Dellinger got over his jealousy," _'And no matter what they do, they won't leave. It's just like with Baby 5 and Buffalo,'_

"Fufufu, that means you're a father of four now," Doflamingo grinned. "You got Law, Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo. Though, I'm not sure if Bepo is Law's brother or pet,"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait.**


	7. Kidnapped

**Parenthood**

 **Title:** Parenthood  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon was supposed to keep kids away from the Donquixote Pirates, not take them in. But when he finds an abandoned baby that's less than a year old, he couldn't just leave him there. Thus began his role as a parent.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Kidnapped**

 **Law: 1 year old**

The Donquixote Pirates had stopped by at a winter island. Snow had begun to coat the deck of the El Flamenco. Law eagerly wanted to play with the white fluff, but the Donquixote Pirates deemed playing on the deck to be unsafe. Corazon and Law—mostly Corazon—might slip on the surface and fall over the railing, into the chilly sea below.

This was Law's first time seeing snow, but Corazon had come prepared. He had bought Law a snow leopard onesie. The clothes kept Law really warm and the infant looked a lot like a real snow leopard cub. Getting off the ship, Corazon immediately tripped while Law giggled. "Dada fwunneh," Law waddled over to his father and grabbed some snow. "Ooh, sof!"

"Yes Law, the snow is soft," Corazon chuckled, sitting up. "But if you compact it, it becomes harder,"

Law plopped down and tossed a bunch of snowflakes into the air. "Wain! Snow wain!"

Corazon grabbed his Den-Den Mushi—which was also dressed in winter clothing so it wouldn't get sick—and started to take multiple pictures of his son. "This is totally going to go into your scrapbook!"

"Speedy!" Law snatched the snail from his father and hugging him gently. "Waw wub Speedy!" Law and Corazon had both grown attached to the Den-Den Mushi. The two had built a habitat in a large tank in the bedroom. They didn't think of Speedy as a pet; they thought of him as a crewmate and family. Speedy enjoyed the two's presence and favorited them the most out of the entire crew.

"We need to get your sand toys," Corazon stood up. When he turned around, Baby 5 was running towards him, holding the sand toys.

"You need me?" Baby 5 asked.

"Thanks Baby 5," Corazon took the toys.

"Hey Cora-san," Baby 5 questioned.

"Yes?"

"Where's Law?"

Corazon immediately turned towards Law and his eyes landed on an empty spot. Both the human child and Transponder Snail were both missing. "Law?" The klutz was met with silence. "Law, Speedy, I'm not joking. If you're hiding, come out," He was still met with silence.

"Cora-san, I don't think they're hiding," Baby 5 said.

Corazon frozen in place. _'Law and Speedy are missing. Law and Speedy are missing! LAW AND SPEEDY ARE MISSING!'_ "DOFFY!"

Instantly, Doflamingo responded to his baby brother's cry and rushed to his side. "Corazon, what's wrong!?"

"L-Law a-a-and Sp-p-Speedy are m-m-missing!" Corazon sobbed.

"Law's missing!?" Doflamingo's eyes narrowed. "Wait, who's Speedy?"

"T-The s-snail!" Corazon stuttered.

"I'll call your Den-Den Mushi number and ask Law where he is," Doflamingo took out his own snail but Corazon snatched it from him. "Corazon, give it back!"

"Prince, please call them and find out where they are!" Corazon begged.

The snail sighed. "That idiot Speedy is probably in a dangerous situation again," He connected through the radio waves, finding Speedy. After a few seconds, the call was answered.

 _"Dada!"_

"Law, where are you!?"

 _"Waw an' Speedy wid big kitty,"_

 _"A REAL SNOW LEOPARD KIDNAPPED US! SHE THINKS LAW IS A CUB!"_

 _"Big kitty no ea' Speedy!"_

 _"HELP!"_

Then the call ended. "Doffy!" Corazon panicked. "A snow leopard is going to eat Law and Speedy!"

XXX

It took Doflamingo only two minutes to find the two, using his strings to run through the sky. The snow leopard growled towards Doflamingo, pushing Law behind her. "Hi Unca Floppy Mango!" The two year old waved.

"Speedy, every single time," Doflamingo's Den-Den Mushi shook his head from his position in Doflamingo's pocket, his head poking out to see.

"Prince, help!" Speedy cried, seated atop Law's hat.

With one swipe of his hands, Doflamingo rescued Law. A few minutes later they were back on the ship. Corazon hugged Law and Speedy tightly. "I'm glad you're both safe!"

"Waw pway wid big kitty," Law said, not having registered that the snow leopard had kidnapped him. He grabbed some snow and tossed it into the air again. "Mo' snow wain!"

"Baby 5, I need you to keep an eye on the three while they play in the snow," Prince requested.

"Y-You need me?" Baby 5 nodded.

"I didn't know Den-Den Mushi could speak when not being used to call someone," Senor Pink told Speedy and Prince.

"There's isn't really much to say sometimes," Prince shrugged. "So I'm Prince and that kid over there is Speedy,"

"I'm not a kid!" Speedy denied.

"You're both baby Den-Den Mushi," Corazon reminded.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was shorter than usual but I was also working on Chapter 8, which is Sick Part II.**


	8. Sick Part II

**Parenthood**

 **Title:** Parenthood  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon was supposed to keep kids away from the Donquixote Pirates, not take them in. But when he finds an abandoned baby that's less than a year old, he couldn't just leave him there. Thus began his role as a parent.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Sick Part II**

 **Law: 7 years old**

Three years. It's been three years since they found out that Law had White Lead Disease. More white patches had formed and the poor child was even paler, the color drained from his face. He experienced fevers more often and collapse so many times that someone was to be with him always. He spent most of the days in his bed.

Corazon had attempted to take him to the hospitals and every single doctor and nurse had reacted the same way. They were terrified of being infected once they learned that Law was from Flevance. They called him a White Monster. Corazon grew angry when he saw the tears in his sons' eyes from the treatment and set the hospitals ablaze. However when Doflamingo caught wind of how they were being treated, the family did much worse. They destroyed the entire town of each hospital.

Corazon sat in his room, Law sleeping in his bed, using Bepo as a pillow. He formed a sound barrier around himself and his Den-Den Mushi so that Law and the bear could continue sleeping. He dialed Sengoku's number.

 _"Rice cracker,"_

"Rice cracker pellets,"

 _"Rocinante, it's been a while since you last gave me a report. Is everything alright? I heard that hospitals are being destroyed and then recently the towns they're in are also getting demolished,"_

"Sengoku-san…I have a question about Flevance. Why was it destroyed?"

 _"The World Government gave the order to destroy the White City because White Lead Disease was contagious, although they knew it wasn't. It was because of the Amber Lead they dug up,"_

Corazon clutched the transceiver tighter. "Then why did they destroy Flevance!?"

 _"It was the Gorosei's orders, Rocinante,"_

"Those bastards could've offered help to the citizens of Flevance instead of massacring them!"

 _"Rocinante, why do you suddenly want to learn about Flevance?"_

"My _son_ is sick with White Lead Disease!" Corazon snapped. "What happened to the Navy protects people!? What happened to justice!?" Not wanting to hear anymore from his adoptive father, he hung up and buried his face into his hands. "Damn it…"

XXX

One day, Doflamingo had called a family meeting. "The Barrels' Pirates have the Op-Op Fruit and are planning on selling it to the Marines for five billion berries,"

"The Op-Op Fruit?" Trebol asked. "Isn't that the fruit that will allow the user to give someone immortality?"

"What good is immortality if I'll be forced to watch my family die before my eyes?" Doflamingo pointed out. "Corazon, you eat it and cure Law. The tradeoff is in three weeks,"

 _'The Op-Op Fruit can cure all illnesses!'_ Corazon thought. _'Law…Law can eat it and heal himself!'_

"Captain, you hear that?" Penguin turned to the younger boy. "You're going to be cured!"

"If I survive that long," Law mumbled.

Corazon grabbed his son's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Law, you _will_ live! I swear on my life that I'll get that Devil Fruit!"

"Dad…" Law whispered.

"Dad's right, Law!" Shachi said. "Don't lose hope, little brother!"

XXX

Three weeks have passed, but the Donquixote Pirates didn't reach the island in time. They had been caught in the storm and when they arrived, the Op-Op Fruit was already in the custody of the Navy. "Damn it, we were so close!" Doflamingo cursed.

"I have an idea," Corazon spoke up. _'I don't care if I'm branded a traitor by the Navy. My kids will_ always _come first and Law_ needs _the Op-Op Fruit,'_

"What do you have in mind?" Doflamingo asked.

"Use makeup to make it look like you all got beaten up," Corazon said. "I'll remove my makeup and change into something else. Using non-seastone chains to tie you guys up, I'll bring you to the Marines. I'm sure that they won't leave right away and we can sneak in and steal the Op-Op Fruit back,"

"Unless anyone else has a better idea, put some makeup on," Doflamingo ordered his crew. "Jora, stay back with the kids. I don't want to risk them getting hurt, especially when we're dealing with Tsuru nearby,"

XXX

Jora and Corazon were really great at applying makeup. The wounds looked very realistic. The Donquixote Pirates also made sure for some of them to limp a bit as they walked. Corazon removed his own makeup and now wore a plain white t-shirt and brown pants. Grabbing one end of the chain, he started to walk towards the Navy warships.

"Halt!" Two soldiers stopped them when they were not even in sight of the warships. "State your business—oh hey Commander Klutz!"

The Donquixote Pirates were surprised but did their best to keep a poker face. Doflamingo's eyes narrowed when he realized that his brother wasn't pretending to be a Marine, he was a real one. However, the chains used to bind them weren't seastone so they still had some trust in the klutz.

Corazon's eye twitched. "I—uh—caught the Donquixote Pirates off guard and defeated them all,"

" _All_ of them?" The two Marines seemed skeptical.

"Do I look weak to you?" Corazon asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you do trip a lot," The first soldier said.

"And end up in the med bay more than any other soldier," The second one added.

"The three of us survived _years_ in Navy HQ and remember, Garp's training is hell," Corazon told them. "So, uh, where's the Op-Op Fruit? I'll keep these pirates as far away as possible from it,"

"Rocinante," The woman's voice was serious now. "We're not idiots,"

"We were raised together so the three of us are practically siblings," The man stated.

"Aura, Alistair—" Corazon started.

"We know that you need the Op-Op Fruit for your son," Aura interrupted. "Speedy told us,"

The Den-Den Mushi crawled out of Corazon's pocket and onto his owner's shoulder. "Hi Aura! Hi Alistair!"

"Hi Speedy," The two greeted the mollusk.

"My boyfriend is bringing the Op-Op Fruit to me," Aura informed.

"Wait," Alistair paused. "You have a boyfriend!?"

"Yeah, he's a captain," Aura described. "His name's Vergo,"

Alistair narrowed his eyes. "Roci, we gotta beat Vergo up to show him that no one's allowed to date out sister!"

"It's Vergo- _san_!"

Alistair was hit in the head, causing him to cry out in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Aura, I couldn't find the Op-Op Fruit," Vergo said. Aura reached up and took the Op-Op Fruit from Vergo's cheek. "Oh, apparently I had it,"

The Donquixote Pirates did their best to pretend they don't recognize Vergo. Even if Vergo is giving the Op-Op Fruit, it's best to let his loyalty still seem to be with the Marines.

Aura handed the Op-Op Fruit to Corazon. "Remember this, Roci. You will be branded as a traitor to the Navy. The red puppy will be pissed off and rant about something like he knew you shouldn't have been trusted since you're related to a pirate. Garp will probably be pissed too and might hunt you down to beat the pirate out of you. Sengoku will be emotionally hurt but he knows you wouldn't betray the Navy without a good reason,"

Corazon nodded. "Thanks sis,"

"Now leave because I'm pretty sure Tsuru-san already noticed that the fruit was missing by now," Aura smiled. "By the way your pirate epithet is 'Clumsy Clown' Rocinante,"

"It's all an act!" And Corazon proceed to trip as he started to leave.

XXX

It's been a few days since Law had eaten the Op-Op Fruit. He had been gradually getting better and Corazon never left Law's side. Currently, Law was asleep. Doflamingo dragged Corazon out of Law's room. "So, mind explaining to me why you were able to casually interact with the Marines when we got the Op-Op Fruit?"

"Alright, but first," Corazon agreed. "Silence," He snapped his fingers. "I created a sound barrier so that we don't wake Law up,"

The thirty year old revealed everything to his brother and the crew. By the time he had finished, Law had woken up and got up to find his father. "Dad?"

"Law, are you hungry?" Corazon asked, picking the seven year old up.

Law nodded. "Hungry,"

"Aura sent me a chicken soup recipe and she told me it's the best," Corazon said. "Let's head to the kitchen to make some,"

"Okay Dad," Law nodded as they headed to the kitchen.

"What's gonna happen to Dad?" Penguin asked.

"Are you gonna kill him?" Shachi questioned.

"I don't want Dad to die!" Bepo began to tear up.

"He betrayed the Navy, so he's considered a criminal now," Doflamingo said.

"But Doffy, he was the spy all along!" Trebol argued.

"If we kill Corazon, my nephews will be sad and upset," Doflamingo told Trebol. "Besides, Corazon is my brother,"

"Young Master?" Jora reminded. "Corazon is in the kitchen with Law. No one's watching him,"

They all started to smell smoke. "He really is clumsy,"

"It's all an act!" Corazon shouted from the kitchen. A footstep later, there was the sound of metal pans and pots falling.

* * *

 **Yep, Law's gonna be okay! And Corazon won't die either! We're still accepting prompts for this story.**

 **Do you guys want a chapter with them at Cocoyasi Village?**


	9. Family

**Parenthood**

 **Title:** Parenthood  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon was supposed to keep kids away from the Donquixote Pirates, not take them in. But when he finds an abandoned baby that's less than a year old, he couldn't just leave him there. Thus began his role as a parent.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Family**

 **Law: 8 years old  
Nojiko: 4 years old  
Nami: 2 years old **

"Dad, who's my mom?"

Corazon choked on his tea, having not expected that question. "Law, what do you mean?"

"Do I have a mom?" Law rephrased.

"Yeah Dad, do we have a mom?" Penguin was also curious.

"Don't tell me that my little brother is still single," Doflamingo smirked.

"I-I have a girlfriend!" Corazon claimed with pink cheeks. "We've been keeping in touch while you guys all slept!"

"Oh?" Doflamingo grinned. "I didn't think you were the type to do phone s—"

"WE JUST TALK!" Corazon snapped, face a deep shade of pink. He did _not_ want his sons to hear the three letter word that would lead to The Talk with two capital T's. His babies were too innocent!

"Maybe we should visit her then. Where does she live?"

XXX

And that's how they ended up in East Blue, sailing towards Cocoyasi Village. "You boys also have two younger sisters,"

"We do?" Shachi asked.

"Yeah, a four year old named Nojiko and a two year old named Nami," Corazon answered, holding up photos his girlfriend had sent him. "Bellemere adopted them two years ago. Their village was caught up in a battle between the Marines and pirates and they were orphaned so Bellemere took them in,"

"Where do babies come from?" Dellinger asked.

The entire crew became silent. "Uh…don't worry about it Dellinger!"

"I was told that babies come from storks," Penguin said. "The town said I was delivered by a penguin instead which is why I was called Penguin,"

"Really?" Law, Bepo, and Dellinger's eyes were wide and sparkly.

"Yep!" Penguin nodded.

The adults decided it was the best course of action rather than giving them The Talk.

Once they reached Cocoyasi Village, they knew something was off. There was another pirate ship, the Jolly Roger being a saw-nosed shark, docked at the small village. "Young Master, there are Fishman in the village," Senor Pink informed.

"A hundred thousand berries per adult and fifty thousand berries per child! Pay up!" The Fishman shouted.

"Hey, whose two brats are these?" Chew held up Nami and Nojiko.

"Nami! Nojiko!" Corazon immediately recognized the blue haired and orange haired girls.

"Let my daughters go!" Bellemere demanded, aiming her rifle at the Fishman holding her children.

Blood. Red splattered to the ground, the source a gash across Bellemere's stomach. Her rifle had also been sliced in half, uselessly clattering beside her as she collapsed.

"MOM!"

"Bellemere!" Corazon jumped from the El Flamenco's deck and ran towards the retired Marine.

"Ro…ci…" Bellemere coughed up blood.

"Seems like I may have overdid it," Kuroobi said. "I was only aiming to destroy the rifle,"

"Fufufu," Doflamingo let out a small wave of Conqueror's Haki, drawing the attention to him. "You just cut my sister-in-law down. _No one_ harms a family member of mine and lives!"

The Donquixote Pirates fought the Arlong Pirates. Despite the entire crew being made of Fishmen, the Arlong Pirates were overwhelmed by the Donquixote Pirates. "Dad?" Law and his brothers walked towards their father, who was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Dr. Nako!" Corazon begged. "You've got to save her!"

"Rocinante…" Dr. Nako said. "She's already lost a lot of blood. I won't be able to stop the bleeding before she dies form blood loss. There's nothing I can do,"

"No! She's not going to die!" Corazon snapped. "Belle, you're going to be okay!"

 _'My Devil Fruit is one that allows doctors to do miracle operations,'_ Law recalled. _'I…I haven't mastered it yet, but I want to save her,'_ Focusing hard and recalling the training he did over the past year. "Room," A whirlwind of light blue energy formed under the palm of his outstretched hand. It spun around and expanded into a small blue dome surrounding them.

Corazon turned to his son. "Law…"

Law concentrated hard on Bellemere's wound, focusing on the platelets. He wanted them to work faster, to clot the blood quicker. He wanted the bleeding to stop. Law hadn't dealt with serious wounds before, most of the time practicing on the small cuts and scrapes Corazon suffered from his clumsiness.

Eventually, Law did stop the bleeding and Dr. Nako went right to work, applying disinfectant and ointments before stitching it up. The room disappeared and Law collapsed from exhaustion.

XXX

Law woke up about an hour later. "So you're one of the boys Roci adopted," Bellemere said from the bed a few feet away from the one Law occupied. "I guess that make you my son too then," She put a hand to the stitched and bandaged wound on her stomach. "Thank you for saving me,"

"You're Mom," Law told her. "Uncle Doffy said family is very important,"

It wasn't long until Corazon and the kids returned to the clinic. "How are you both feeling?"

"Better," Law yawned.

"Mom!" Nojiko and Nami ran to their mother, hugging her tightly while crying.

"Captain, good job saving Mom's life!" The boys cheered around Law.

But Law noticed someone was missing. "Where's Dellinger?"

"He said he wants to be alone," Penguin answered. "I'm not sure why but he didn't seem to be acting like his usual self,"

XXX

Dellinger sat on the cliff overlooking the sea. Back at the shore, the Donquixote Pirates were taking pleasure in beating the Arlong Pirates around, wanting them to suffer as much as possible. Dellinger didn't want to join in. He was deep in thought to what the Fishmen had said when they saw him.

 _Dellinger sunk his teeth into Pisaro's calf, drawing bits of blood. Pisaro looked down to the boy, noticing the sharp teeth, horns, and dorsal fin. "A Fishman with humans?" Upon closer inspection, he started to shake the boy off. "No, it's a half-Fishman! Disgusting!"_

 _"Disgusting?" Dellinger wiped the blood from his mouth, landing on his feet._

 _"I can't believe a human and a Fishman mated!" Pisaro shouted. "Abominations like you shouldn't exist! Your parents should've killed you!"_

"Is what he said…true?" Tears began to form at the corners of Dellinger's eyes. "Am I an abomination, a freak?" He gripped his chest right over his heart. "Am I disgusting?"

"No,"

Dellinger turned around and saw Law. "Law…"

"You're not disgusting nor are you an abomination or a freak," Law told him.

"One of the Fishmen…they said I shouldn't have existed!" Dellinger shouted.

"Don't listen to them," Law said.

"Then what am I!?" Dellinger demanded. "Am I a human or am I a Fishman!?"

"You're my brother!" Law snapped. "You're family! It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, you're part of the family no matter what!" He took a deep breath and spoke in a calmer tone. "When you were a baby, you were already strong. The crew found you useful. When I was a baby, I was weak. I was the one that was being taken care of. They had no use for weaklings like me. It would've made more sense if I was gotten rid of,"

"Law…" Dellinger furiously wiped his tears away. "No one's gonna get rid of either of us!"

XXX

"Dad, we're back," Dellinger greeted Corazon when they returned.

"D-Dad!?" Corazon spun around to face Dellinger, somehow tripping as he did so.

"He's my brother so that makes you his dad," Law pointed out.

"Wow Corazon, you have a lot of kids," Doflamingo commented with a grin. "And you claimed to hate kids,"

* * *

 **I think I'll have a chapter about Bellemere telling stories about their childhood together. Hopefully they'll be funny since reviewer** _ **Lunapok**_ **asked for funny stories.**

 **According to the One Piece Age Chart I follow, Bellemere is a year older than Roci. Bellemere died when Nami was ten, which is three years after Cora's death. At the time of her death she was thirty years old. Thirty minus three would make her twenty seven, a year older than Corazon who died at the age of twenty six.**


	10. Den-Den Revolution

**Parenthood**

 **Title:** Parenthood  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon was supposed to keep kids away from the Donquixote Pirates, not take them in. But when he finds an abandoned baby that's less than a year old, he couldn't just leave him there. Thus began his role as a parent.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Den-Den Revolution**

 **Law: 8 years old  
Nojiko: 4 years old  
Nami: 2 years old **

"Stubborn girl!" Dr. Nako scolded. "I told you that you need to stay in bed and rest!"

"I'm fine, Dr. Nako," Bellemere assured. "Besides, Roci's brother wants me and the girls to come over to their ship for lunch. I'm going to punch that bastard in the face for abandoning Roci all those years ago,"

Dr. Nako shook his head. "One day you're gonna get yourself killed,"

XXX

On the El Flamenco, Bellemere indeed punched Doflamingo in the face. Immediately, the rest of the Donquixote Pirates were pissed and prepared to attack her. Corazon got ready to defend his girlfriend and the kids were ready to protect their mother. "Fufufu, no need for violence here," Doflamingo said. "Your girlfriend has guts, Corazon,"

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm weak!" Bellemere claimed. "And that was for leaving Roci all alone when he was a kid! What kind of older brother does that!?"

As everyone settled down and took a seat, lunch began. "So, Bellemere was it?" Doflamingo asked. "Any stories about you and Roci in Marineford? I'm interested in the embarrassing ones,"

"Doffy!" Corazon yelled.

Speedy crawled out of Corazon's pocket. "Ooh! Bellemere, let's tell them about the time Roci started a Den-Den Mushi revolution!"

The entire crew stared at Corazon. "You started a Den-Den Mushi revolution!?"

Prince crawled onto the table. "Speedy, what idiotic thing did you take part in?"

"It wasn't idiotic!" Speedy claimed. "It was justice for all of snailkind! Justice I tell you! JUSTICE!"

"Please stop saying 'justice' before it summons Sakazuki or his snail," Corazon mumbled.

"So what's this about a Den-Den Mushi revolution?" Doflamingo asked.

XXX

 _At ages eight and nine, Rocinante and Bellemere were both chore boys. For the first time, they were going to feed the Den-Den Mushi. They each carried two buckets of lettuce, cucumbers, carrots, and tomatoes. Rocinante's buckets had covers so that the contents wouldn't spill out whenever he tripped._

 _Bellemere opened the door to the place where the snails were kept. Both of the kids were shocked at how small the place was. All of the snails were cramped into one large glass container. There was hardly any place for the Den-Den Mushi to move! The snails' heads looked up to the two kids. "Food!"_

 _As the two began to spread the food around the place, Rocinante asked, "Isn't it too tight for you guys in there?"_

 _"Uh-huh," One of the smaller baby Den-Den Mushi climbed onto the glass wall. "But we can't do anything about it,"_

 _"Why not?" Bellemere asked._

 _"We're afraid of talking to Volcano,"_

 _"If all Den-Den Mushi band together, we can overpower Volcano!" Rocinante suggested before pausing. "Who's Volcano?"_

 _"Bakazuki's snail," Bellemere informed. "He's probably as bad as Bakazuki himself,"_

 _"You all should go on strike until they give you guys suitable living conditions!" Rocinante said._

 _The small Den-Den Mushi agreed. "Let's start a revolution! Don't serve those bastard humans! We have our own free will!"_

 _"Roci," Bellemere sighed. "What the hell did you do?"_

 _"This is justice!" Rocinante claimed. "It's unfair that these Den-Den Mushi work hard but have to live in these conditions!"_

XXX

Doflamingo was snickering. "I never thought that my baby brother of all people would have the guts to start a revolution against the Marines,"

"Neither did I," Bellemere agreed. "I thought he was a weakling since he always tripped over his own two feet,"

"There's more!" Speedy continued.

XXX

 _All of Marineford was thoroughly confused as to why they weren't able to use_ any _Den-Den Mushi. They were all slithering away. If they were forced to stay put, then they refused to comply to the Marines' commands. Instead of connecting to the desired destination, they connected to random places. There were only a few Den-Den Mushi that didn't try to rebel._

 _"Prayus," Sengoku asked his Den-Den Mushi. "What is going on?"_

 _"It's a Den-Den Revolution sir," Prayus answered. "Rocinante and Bellemere are responsible. Also, Charger and Garp are inside the food supply storage again,"_

 _"We need to deal with Garp and Charger first," Sengoku stood up. "Prayus, can you deal with the revolution?"_

 _"Yes sir," The snail nodded. "Just worry about headquarters still having food left,"_

 _XXX_

 _Prayus made his way to where all the Den-Den Mushi had gathered. "Rocinante, Bellemere, why did you start a revolution?"_

 _"Do you_ know _how cramped the tank that the Den-Den are kept in is?" Rocinante pointed out._

 _"I do not understand," Prayus tilted his head in confusion. "Each Den-Den Mushi has their own tank and at most there are only three sharing a tank,"_

 _"Lies!" The Den-Den Mushi on Rocinante's shoulder, Speedy, shouted. "We were all kept in a single tank, shell to shell!"_

 _"That's how things should be kept," Volcano approached the revolution. "So get back into the damn tank!"_

 _"Volcano!" Prayus scolded._

 _"If these weaklings can't handle being in a tight space then they aren't worthy of being Marine Den-Den Mushi!" Volcano argued._

 _Sakazuki was behind Volcano and glared down at Rocinante. "Are you the brat that started this stupid revolution?"_

 _Rocinante paled and started to back away, only to end up falling backwards and hitting a mop which sent a bucket of dirty water at Sakazuki, soaking the rear admiral._

XXX

"After that Rocinante had to run for his life," Speedy finished. "He only managed to escape because he bought time by accidentally causing a shelf to collapse on Bakazuki. Volcano got in trouble for assisting Bakazuki,"

"Roci also caused a lot more damage that Bakazuki did, and Bakazuki was using his Magma-Magma Fruit!" Bellemere added.

* * *

 **I don't really have any more ideas for** _ **Parenthood.**_ **Suggestions are always welcomed.  
I kinda forgot about April Fool's Day so I might make a future chapter celebrating that even though the holiday will be over.**


End file.
